megamind_metrocity_tumblrfandomcom-20200215-history
Elin
A fallen Paladin, Half Demon - Warrior. Physical Height: 5'3"/ 162cm Build: Thickset (in a curvy way) and muscular ("brick shit house" to quote Roki) Eye color: Green Hair color and style: Red auburn hair, usually kept short - chin lenght Skin tone: Slightly pale Other notable physical features: Scars on her face, neck and the rest of her body Clothing style: In current canon she prefers to dress in white button up shirt with rolled up sleeves and black, material pants, black jacket optional She speaks with slight British/Irish accent that gets more noticable when she's drunk or extremely agitated Emotional Elin is tenacious and short tempered, she doesn't put up with any sort of BS that may arise or mistakes that others make, slightly paranoid. A bit shy toward new people, putting up a facade of someone much more confident than she really is. Most of the time she acts cool and collected along with proud and somewhat cocky demeanor - like a highclass soldier. When angry or agitated she acts like a terrier, speaking fast and loudly, getting into the person's face. She can act pretty intimidating for a lady her size. However, when she's around something that makes her intrigued or something that she likes she acts like a giddy school girl or a girl that got asked out by the guy she had a crush since forever. Elin is also a hopeless romantic at times... General mood: Optimistic Likes: Dragons, Mythology books, Swords and Melee weapons, Frozen Yoghurt, Cats, Dislikes: Dogs, Deep Water, indecisive people, putting up with someone's BS, Eriu, Dread, Adramelech The Challenger ,The Reformer, Choleric, Previously: Lawfully Good, Currently: Chaotic Evil Skills and Abilities Elin is a master swordsman and is trained to use any Melee weapon. Unfortunately she sucks at anything that requires aim like guns, crossbows or bows. Knows her way with herbs, being send on long and lonely mission she had to learn how to heal and patch herself up. She speaks beside English - Latin, French, Russian, Arabic. Unfortunately she doesn't do the best of a job with them and her accent is pretty thick with those. In French she has tendency to read the words the way they are written. She has vast knowledge on various mythologies. Pyromancer, can create flame of various size, shape and temperature and can control heat around herself (like room temperatures) - most likely human body temperature too. Weaknesses She doesn't like dogs and has issues with deep water. History Elin was born as Eleanor Macraith, daughter of Seth Macraith and his wife Annabelle, living in Ireland untill the age of six, when her parents died in mysterious fire. Eleanor was rescued by a group of Paladins - Secret organisation dating back to Charlemagne that hunts anything dealing with paranormal or supernatural, including witches, mages, demons, aliens, mutants even angels. She was taken in by them and trained. Becoming a demon hunter Elin travelled the world tracking down demons, necromancers and basically all sort of supernatural bad guys. One day she got disposition to go to Metro City and hunt down the Devil named Westros, who together with Eriu destroyed one of the Paladins' hideouts, killing many of their people. Arriving to Metro City she first found Eriu and the two quickly became enemies, thought to the villain the red head was nothing more than a simple annoyance. She also came in contact with Eriu's son - Dorian and fell for him, but the man had no feelings for her, Elin being nothing more than a tool in his plan to destroy his mother. Becoming a sort of double agent between Eriu and Dorian, Elin - sent by Eriu to destroy files the Paladins had gathered on her - found out that her parents were killed by one of the Hell's Prince's, Adramelech. Wanting to have her revenge on the devil Elin started to go against more an more of her organisation's rules. She also met many good people who became dear to her, among them being Agatha Worplesdon , who became her best friend, and her younger brother Lewis - who helped her find herself in Metro City and try to live a life similar to normal. One day she met Drago - a Dijinn who had just arrived to Metro City, during the meeting the Dijinn 'married' the Paladin woman much to her shock and disbelief, he also promised to help her find Adramelech. He kept his promise and the two entered Hell together. During the confrontation with the Prince Elin was informed that her real father was the devil before her, not the human she believed to be. Drago got injured and taken in by his brother - King of Hell, Dread. Elin was sent back to Earth where she got arrested by her best friend from the organisation - Roan. Stripped of her ranks and thrown out of the organisation Elin had no place to go. All her belongings were confiscated as the property of her organisation. She was then taken in by Adramelech who took her to Hell for 'training' and disappeared for long months.Adramelech also 'divorced' Elin with Drago, removing his mark from her hand. After her next return to Metro City, Elin started to suffer from nightmares and sever anxieties which she was drowning in alcohol - something that she didn't tell anyone. Part of her memories from her stay in Hell were also missing. But equipped with new abilities and severely scarred during the 'training' Elin had to find her way in a completely new life. She made new friends - one of them including Alixon, one of the wives of Drago, Ava Abrahams and Harrison Drake . Harrison became her employer she works for him as a security guard and paranormal/supernatural expert - especially after the man was kidnapped by a demon named Nobody. Ava employed Elin as a consultant, since the red head couldn't take on a full time job working for Drake. Everything seemed to go smoothly, she even became once more friends with Drago after their relationship got bit more bumpy, but of course life would not be life if not for the obstacles it arises. Alixon wanting to help her friend release her full power ends up breaking a mental blockade that was set on Elin's mind by her father and making the red head remember all the atrocities that happened to her in Hell. Put under the mental strain Elin breaks mentally and becomes what she fought before - demon set on destruction and misery of others. She still maintains her previous demanour for the sake of keeping the act up in front of certain people. Current Information Currently Elin is still working for Harrison Drake as his Security Guard though she has some darker plans on her mind. Relationships Parents: Annabelle Macraith ( mother - deceased); Seth Macraith (surrogate father - deceased); Adramelech (biological father) Siblings: None Other family: None Significant other(s): Current Canon - None; In a future setting - Lewis Abrahams Children: None Friends: Agatha Worplesdon Rivals: None Enemies: Evora Eriu McLaggen, Adramelech Gallery Elin scars by Aura.jpg|Elin's scar reference by Aura Tumblr mo6uvdpEY61rkr99ro1 1280.jpg|Scarred face Elin by Koda Elin by Ravi.jpg|Paladin Elin by Ravietta Tumblr mmlbayaTF71snwdxco2 1280.png|Elin's scars reference by Roki Elincolor.png|Elin the Security Guard by Roki Elin free day by Koda.jpg|Paladin's Day Off by Koda Elin.jpg|Elin's headshot by Roki Tumblr medvewsV0P1rkr99ro1 1280.jpg|Drago and Elin by Koda Elin bust by Choco.png|Elin bust by Choco Elin runs into Dread by Koda.jpg|Elin and Dread by Koda tumblr_mhpttitDMI1r7b48do2_1280.jpg|Elin by Jajna tumblr_mhkk9z0rpD1r7b48do5_1280.jpg|Elin and Alixon by Jajna Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Villain Category:Mun Eve